Second Curse, Second Chances
by Qana Luella
Summary: A Severus Survived story! Maybe SSXHP (rate M in case). Harry took damage when he let Voldemort kill him in the Forbidden Forest, and it has consequences. Meanwhile Snape is found alive in the Shrieking Shack - both fight in the hospital wing to survive, and if they both make it, they have to struggle to find out what to do with themselves and their roles in Voldemort-free World.
1. Ch 1 Slipping away and Changing Views

The pain was a constant. He knew he was dying. He wouldn't last long. But how could he tell the boy? The young man really. He is an adult in the wizarding world. And he had been through so much. He was no boy. Hadn't been one in a long time.

He heard someone shuffling near him. He looked slightly up and was mesmerized. The eyes. Emerald green. Lily's eyes. Was he already dead? But no, he was still in the shrieking shack. I girl with bushy hair came in to view too and he thought he noticed someone with red hair further back. Weasley-red hair. No, he wasn't dead… yet. It was the golden trio. Ronald Weasley, the youngest boy in the Weasley clan. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch since Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, son of his old school-nemesis. The son of his only love, Lily.

He took a moment to look at him. The messy dark hair was even messier at the moment. I was covered in dust, and other things. Clothes looked haggard and he had cuts and bruises. He looked paler and thinner, tired and sorrowful. His eyes, Lily's eyes that once had sparkled with joy, mischief and lots of other different emotions over the years were somewhat dulled and hardened. They looked sad, pained and held wisdom and experience beyond his years. Beyond what most people would ever hold or see. He had been through too much, and he had still more to do. He had to tell him. He had always deemed him arrogant, spoiled, and annoying – just like his father. He had always judged him as being his father's son, but as he sat there he was more Lily, than he had ever dared to look for. He would hate if Dumbledore had been right. But it mattered not anymore. He had always counted on himself not to survive the war. He just had to let the boy know what he had to do. He never was told why. He didn't like it, but Dumbledore had said so, so it must be so.

He felt Harry's hand hold on to the wound in his neck, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to offer comfort? He looked him in the eyes. The boy hated him, did he not? He ought to – he had killed Dumbledore, he had acted his part as being loyal to the Dark Lord all too well. Harry did not know he was still a servant to the light. He couldn't know. But still he tried to show him mercy, pity and comfort. So much like Lily. He felt a tear escape him. He hadn't cried for years. He had to hold his image of being the evil greasy bat from the dungeons. But did it really matter now. He gestures weakly toward the tear, while he still looked at the boy. He had to know…had to know everything.

"Take it" He rasped out. Yes, take the memories, understand everything, even the part that He himself did not. He did not understand why the boy had to be killed by the Dark Lord himself. He did not want it so, even if he never really liked the boy… perhaps until now. After all, this was Lily's son, not James'. Hermione found a vial and had handed it to Harry. He held the vial to his cheek, to catch the tear, to catch the memories. Once that was done, the boy still held on to his neck and looked him in the eyes once more. The shone with unshed tears. Was that also for him? He couldn't fathom this boy would have that much compassion for him, the traitor, the murderer, the coward. Not that it would matter, he could feel his life slipping away. The eyes would soon disappear from his view. If he ever saw those eyes again, it would be in the afterlife, if such a thing even existed. If he was even allowed to go there. Oh, then he could see Lily again. Lily… The boy would join her soon too. It wasn't right. He couldn't get enough of those eyes.

"You –you have your mother's eyes.." He whispered out. He was slipping away fast now. The pain the coldness would soon be gone. All those hateful looks he had gotten over the last year from all he had considered colleagues would be gone too. It would all end. He couldn't see the boy well anymore, but he could still sense the eyes…

'Hold on Lily, I'm coming' He thought.

He couldn't see anything anymore, but he could still hear their breathing. They would not leave him, they wouldn't leave him, let him die alone. Now though the company was not what he expected, then it wasn't such an unwelcome thought at all. He had feared he would die alone –especially since he had killed the headmaster.

He couldn't hear them anymore. He was alone in the darkness. How fitting for him. He waited for his consciousness to completely leave him, or for the darkness to leave him and open up to either a heaven or a hell. He thought perhaps he sensed something like a bird song, but he couldn't be sure. But no new world open up for him, only darkness and a bird song – though, didn't he know the song? It didn't matter anymore. The darkness was absolute. If this was what awaited him, he didn't need to hold on to his consciousness anymore. What would be the point? So bird song or not, he let himself slip away. He would die in the place he always hated. In the Shrieking Shack. Believed to belong to the Dark Lord that he hated. No one ever understood him fully. Perhaps Dumbledore, but he was gone too – maybe the boy would, once he saw the memories, but then it would not matter anymore. He would be gone; Severus Snape, the greasy git would be dead.

Harry casted the expelliarmus. The wand flew to him, and Voldemort fell dull to the ground dead. There was a moment of silence. Harry held his breath. The cheers of joys exploded around him and people started to clap him on the back and on his shoulders. Harry became aware of the exhaustion, the soreness and a pain at his chest. He felt wrong and weird. His legs started to shake, and his hands trembled. He felt both clammy and cold at the same time and his chest hurt. Was it a side effect to being hit by the Killing Curse again… perhaps because the horcrux wasn't attached to him anymore? He had ringing in his ears, his head pounded away.

As professor McGonagall approached Harry with Hermione and Ron trailing behind, Harry's vision started to blur. Maybe he had lived on borrow time after sacrificing himself to Voldemort. When professor McGonagall was close enough he could sense her worry, when she asked him, if he was alright. Harry tried to answer, but his mouth and throat wouldn't cooperate. He couldn't control his legs and hands anymore, and he couldn't catch his breath at all. Merlin, his chest hurt! He slumped forward and McGonagall's arms around his shoulders were the last thing he felt. He managed to think of Snape, and thought that maybe he stuttered the name out as he fell. Was none of those who had sacrificed a lot meant to survive the war? Harry guessed it didn't matter anymore. The darkness was absolute. He couldn't see or hear anything. He couldn't feel anything. It sort of reminded him of his cupboard under the stairs back at Privet Dr. He guessed he wasn't allowed to be with Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred or his parents. With that in mind, then why bother to try and hold on to his thoughts, his consciousness. His last thoughts were however on Snape. He had misjudged him and wronged him. He hoped the man would catch his thoughts from wherever his afterlife was. He was sorry and apologized to the man, forever in his dept.

Minerva McGonagall saw from a distance, when Harry Potter killed Voldemort – with a simple Disarming Charm. A short pause of silence and then the Great Hall erupted in cheers of joy. McGonagall herself felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She felt tired and every one of her years sneaking up on her. She caught sight of Potter again, and saw his exhausted state. He didn't look well. What the poor boy must have been through. Her heart clenched as she thought of how he had looked dead, when Voldemort and his entourage came out from the Forbidden Forest, a sobbing Hagrid carrying the body. A cold shiver went up the elderly woman's spine and it brought her back to the present. She made her way towards the boy. She nodded to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley as they flanked her through the crowd. The girl eyed her concerned and McGonagall had no doubt in her mind, that she probably looked as fragile and old as she felt. She took a moment to eye the both of them.

Hermione Granger had a tired and haunted look in her eyes. She had bruises and her clothes looked haggard and dirty. She looked slimmer and older. Her eyes looked dulled and made her look like she was at least fifty in knowledge.

Ronald Weasley looked similar that way, though his eyes also carried great sorrow – McGonagall thought of one of the twins lying dead in another room. Poor child, and poor family. To many had lost too much.

She had almost reached Potter, when she saw how he lost his grip on the wands, lost control of his legs and started dipping forwards. She rushed the last few steps, trying to hold the boy up, but couldn't and fell to her knees along with the boy.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Stupid question really, of course he was not alright. She could see his mouth moving, but nothing more than ragged gasps and muffled whimpers slipped past his lips. He was clammy and cold at the same time. As she leaned forward to put him gently on the floor, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley pale and slightly panicked by her side, they all heard a whisper of a familiar name: Snape.

'Oh Severus, how wrong I've been; how wrong we've all been' She had heard all that Harry told Voldemort, and she knew the words to be true. She also knew he was dead. He died while everyone believed him a traitor, a follower of the evil dark wizard. She sent off her patronus to Madam Pomfrey, as Harry's eyes dulled and his breathing became even more troubled. She feared the worst. At the same time, she kept thinking of Severus. She looked to Miss Granger who appeared to have composed herself enough to understand.

"We know where he is. We – we saw him die. Ron and I will fetch him. Just –just save him, please!" Ronald Weasley looked ready to argue. He didn't want to leave Harry, but one telling look from Hermione, and he clamped shut and staggered after Hermione towards the main doors. All for the better, McGonagall thought. They couldn't help Harry more than she could, and certainly not more than what Madam Pomfrey could.

People around her and the boy started to realize that the boy-who-lived wasn't getting up again. McGonagall noticed some from the DA-club and Mr. Weasley trying to make their way to them. She also spotted Madam Pomfrey coming into view. It was at that moment, she noticed something else too. Potter drew out one more haggard breath, and then… nothing.

She was trembling as she tried to open his ragged and dirty shirt. Clammy and disgusting as it was, the buttons just didn't want to cooperate. She spelled an air buble around his nose and mouth to help with his breathing and oxygen levels. realizing that the boy-who-lived struggled to live again, people started to whisper in panicked murmurs He wasn't done fighting.

Just then Madam Pomfrey nearly shoved McGonagall out of her way, waving her wand, so that the shirt flew open. Gasps and more whimpers were heard. Someone was outright crying. A big ugly wound, though not bleeding, could be seen at his chest. Going from his left shoulder to his right hipbone, and it was wide and deep and looked more like someone had thrown lightning at him. It looked like painful threads jolting. But even though it was shocking and scary, the most horrifying of it, was that it glowed slightly green. It was same color green of the killing curse. Dear Merlin! Had Voldemort really tried to kill him. And looking past the wound, McGonagall noticed that he also was thinner and bruised. He was most certainly too thin.

"Come on, Potter – don't give up now!" Madam Pomfrey almost growled out through clenched teeth as she used every lifesaving spell she knew. Mr. Weasley knelt down next to the boy, grapping one of his hands, stroking it and looked to the boy with tears in his eyes.

"Harry, don't do this. Fred will prank you right out of heaven, you hear. He wouldn't want you to give up. Neither would your parents, Sirius, Lupin… Come on, Harry. I cannot lose another son". The last part was whispered in pain.

He started to breathe again, but Madam Pomfrey's expression clearly stated that it might only be temporary. It was too unstable. She conjured a stretcher and people automatically moved for them, as they hurried of towards the hospital wing where most of the wounded and dead was. Was this the price of victory and was it worth it' McGonagall couldn't help but think.

On the way to the hospital wing, Harry's breathing and heart stopped.


	2. Ch 2 Fight for your Lives!

Hermione did not want to leave Harry's side, but she had heard the desperation in which he whispered professor Snape's name. It was important to him that the professor was found, and that was paid with the respect, he deserved. Ron and she would only be in the way of helping Harry anyway. It was better if the served Harry's wishes and got professor Snape.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and looked at Ron. It was clear that he didn't want to go to get the professor. He was torn between being by Harry's side, carry out his wish or stay with his family and mourn the loss of his brother. She couldn't blame him, but she might not be able to get professor Snape alone. She felt depleted, tired and worn in a way, she had never felt before. She was sure Ron felt the same, and he had also the weight of Fred's death hanging on his shoulders.

They went in through the tunnel under the Womping Willow. Hermione found the silence disturbing yet necessary. What could they say, what could they talk about? When she thought about, they were probably in a state of shock and disbelieve. After all they had been through the last year; after all they had seen, suffered and lost… it was hard to understand that it was over. The war had been won. Though, considering all that had been sacrificed… could one really talk about a winning side?

Hermione stood in the Shrieking Shack and a shiver went down her spine. She couldn't believe they were here again. She had the sounds of Nagini biting in to professor Snape stuck in her mind. Ron looked lost and shifted nervously a moment. Hermione spotted the professor first. Ron was probably not even present. His mind was lingering on Fred and Harry. She took a hesitant step forward. She heard a shrill and jumped. She looked up and saw Fawkes. Ron had also reacted and looked at the bird. It flew down to Ron and sang gently in his ear. Hermione gave a sad smile before turning her attention back to professor Snape.

She knelt beside him. His wounds had stopped bleeding. He looked pale and scary with all the blood. Yet he also looked slightly peaceful. Perhaps he was better where he was now. As Hermione studied the wounds closer, she noticed they had healed a little. She eyed towards Fawkes. Her eyes widened and she carefully put fingers to his pulse point in the neck. She holds her breath and waited.

"What are you doing, 'Mione? Let's just get him, and get out of here" Ron's voice whispered out. It cracked and he sounded hoarse and as tired as he looked.

He was right. They had to get out of here. She had just thought with Fawkes here…

Just as Hermione was about to let go, she felt it. Her eyes snapped to the professor and hold his wrist with one hand, while gently laying the other hand on his cheek, stroking it. She ignored Ron's shocked noise, and studied the professor closer. There. She felt it again and she saw a small movement in his chest, and felt the air come out of his mouth.

"Ron, he's alive" Her voice barely audible.

"what?"

"He's alive, barely!" She snapped into action, conjuring an air bubble to his nose and mouth, and went through her back after a blood-replenisher potion. She spelled it directly into his stomach. Ron knelt down on the other side, Fawkes still singing. Ron found some bandages in Hermione's bag and put them around his wounds, should they re-open. Hermione spelled more blood-replenishing in his stomach. She also found a general antidote for venoms and poisons, though she knew from Christmas at Godric's Hollow with Harry, that it didn't work well. But it might do some good. Ron conjured a stretcher – or tried to at least. It looked most of all like a table with wheels, but it would work. Hermione floated the professor on the 'stretcher' and they made their way back towards Hogwarts and its hospital wing.

McGonagall was pacing in front of the doors to the hospital wing. She never paced. As soon as Potter had been placed on a bed, and had summoned extra help from St. Mungo's, she was thrown out of the hospital wing. No one except more injured were allowed in. McGonagall was no longer the only one waiting outside the door. Some from the D.A. club like Longbottom, Lovegood, Finnigan and Thomas were there. The Weasley's except Percival and Mr. Weasley were there. Those two was sitting vigil at Fred's side. Shacklebolt, and some of the aurors were there along with some from the Order. Hagrid was crying hysterically and the Weasley's didn't have a dry eye either. People looked tired and worn. The pictures were crowded, but silent. Many wanted to know what had happened to the Savior of the wizard world. Of course they were also worried about everyone else with injuries, but no one had seemed so severe and close to death as Harry Potter did.

McGonagall looked up, as she heard hastened footsteps. Up the stairs came Hermione Granger looking livid. Behind her came a poorly made stretcher and behind that was Ronald Weasley controlling the stretcher with his wand. On the stretcher was a very pale, bloodied and dead potion master. 'Oh Severus* was all McGonagall managed to think, because Miss Granger flew up the last steps of the stairs and caught the woman by her collar of the robe. Never in all her school years had Miss Granger been that rude and so poorly composed. McGonagall would overlook it at the moment. After the entire situation was…

"He is alive, professor! Professor Snape is alive!".

It took less than a second to get over the shock at that news. She couldn't get into the hospital wing because of the wards on the doors, so she sent her patronus again. Another second or two ticked by and a flushed and very distressed Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out.

"Poppy, Severus is alive!"

Since it had already spread like fiendfire about Severus Snape's true allegiance that was all it took, and the door flew open, long enough to get Severus inside. Just as McGonagall and the others tried to get in, Madam Pomfrey tried to close the doors again.

"No! I don't have room, I don't have time!"

"But Harry –"Miss Granger tried to start. Madam Pomfrey shook her head in a very firm no. She looked grave.

"No, I am not finished working on him, I –"She was interrupted by one of the mediwitches from St. Mungo's screaming for her: "Madam Pomfrey, Mister Potter! We need help, now!" And with that both Severus on the stretcher and Madam Pomfrey disappeared behind closed doors.

McGonagall made a scowl worthy of Snape himself and started pacing again. She noted that she was not the only one frustrated and definitely not the only one who heard Harry was still in trouble. There were bouncing legs, wringing of hands, sniffling and nail biting. Nobody liked the waiting. Hermione slumped down the wall and sat on the floor looking defeated. Ron looked lost and on the brink of despair. Mrs. Weasley saw this and she hurried to her child, trying to comfort him with a huge hug, though she was crying herself.

Inside the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had summoned more help from St. Mungo's and they were all stressing with both Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Harry's heart kept giving out on him and he struggled to breath. Her spells indicated pain on a very high level and no one knew how to deal with the wound on his chest. Madam Pomfrey guessed it was the same sort as that on his forehead. Or at least it was caused by the same curse; The Avada Kedavra.

At the same time Severus Snape was in deep trouble too. Though the wounds had not reopened upon moving him, poison still ran through his veins, and the general anti-venom Hermione Granger had administered wasn't working on it. Even the phoenix's tears hadn't dealt with it, which was weird, considering it helped Mr. Potter back in second year, when he had been bitten by the Basilisk. Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey didn't know of anyone who had successfully made an antidote for Nagini yet, and the only one she thought might have done it, was the very man in need of it now. She hated to admit it, but she needed help, but who she knew was good at potion beside the Potion Master himself. Hermione Granger had been one of the best in his classes she knew, but she lacked the refinedness and creative mind to go outside of a written recipe. There was Draco Malfoy, but he had been on the wrong side of the battle, and he and his parents had disappeared during the final hour of it all. But where could they be, they hadn't left the grounds yet?

Madam Pomfrey sent a urgent request to professor McGonagall to locate the boy in exchange for lessen sentence when there would be trials. Just as the patronus went out the door Potter crashed again and Severus was getting worse by the minute.

'Hurry up and find the Malfoy's' Pomfrey thought as she set three of the Medi witches to Severus Snape's side and the rest to help her stabilize Potter – again.

"you two better fight for your lives!" Madam Pomfrey whispered through her clenched teeth, while she worked.

McGonagall had found the Malfoy's on their way to the astronomy tower with some of the schools old brooms. Ridiciously and ill thought out, was that the only way they thought they could escape? Mr. Malfoy tried to hex her, while Mrs. Malfoy tried to protect her son. McGonagall however managed to overcome Lucius and paralyzed the man and tied him up.

She then used at least 10 minutes to calm the woman and young man down enough, so that they would listen to her plea and bargain. Save Severus Snape from poison and she would make sure to speak for them in the trials and try to persuade to lessen their sentences. Meanwhile she feared it was already too late. This had already taken too much time.

'You had better fight for your life, Severus!' She scolded him in her thoughts.

Draco Malfoy, though looking pale and terrified agreed. His mother however took longer to determine what would be the better cause, but one glance at her immobilized husband; she nodded in agreement as well. McGonagall led them down to the dungeons in hastened pace, and only stopped long enough to send two aurors up to get Lucius Malfoy and two with them down to the dungeons, to keep an eye on them, while Draco Malfoy brew the antidote.

Once in the dungeons, McGonagall handed the young man a small vial with some of the blood from Severus' systems, so he could brew the antidote. He was shaking badly and had nervous perspiration on his forehead. McGonagall eyed him critically.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you have done a lot of wrongdoings this last year or so, and I know you fear for your life as well as your family. The Aurors are probably terrifying you, but if you ever had any respect for your former Head of House, you well get a grip on yourself and do, what is demanded of you!"

Draco swallowed nervously, but the glint in his eyes was back and with a determined look to do this. McGonagall sighed and gave a small smile, while she put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small reassuringly squeeze.

"I know you can do this Mr. Malfoy and despite everything, I believe in you and count on you to fix this".

On that note, she turned and left the potion classroom, before he could comment on it, glared to the aurors, strictly forbidding them to interrupt the lad, and hurried back up to the Hospital wing, hoping for some sort of good news – at least about Potter.

Time outside the hospital wing ticked by slowly, but inside the time went by too fast. Madam Pomfrey was losing them, and she wasn't sure how to save them. If only Draco Malfoy would be there soon with the antidote, then Severus would be outside the danger zone. But Harry Potter was a different matter. Every time they had him stabilized, he stayed that way only long enough for them to believe he would be fine, and then he would crash again.

If this was truly a curse mark like the scare on his forehead, she was even more amazed how he had survived as a baby, and curious as to why he seemed unable to make this time around. Sure this time it was bigger, deeper and over the heart, but still.

Just as Potter crashed again, she had lost count on how many times he had done that, the fire roared and Draco had flooed directly from the dungeons along with one of the aurors. He walked confident with a vial with blueish goo, but he stopped, as he eyed Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy, we need that vial now!" Madam Pomfrey left Potter in the other Mediwitches care, and strode quickly to Severus Snape's side.

Malfoy snapped out it, and hurried to Madam Pomfrey. He handed over the vial and Madam Pomfrey spelled it directly into Professor Snape's stomach. Now all they could do is wait and see if it worked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you made it right." She eyed him. "So do I".

So she was right. He hadn't had time to test it, make sure it was the correct antidote. It didn't really matter. If it wasn't the right one he would die. Had Draco wasted another moment by testing it, Severus would probably still die, and if he had tested it, and it had proved wrong, so the lad had to start over, Snape would most definitely die.

She kept as close an eye on Severus as she could, while she helped keeping Mr. Potter stabilized. Draco had been allowed to stay, but he was positioned on a chair far enough away, so he wouldn't be in the way and couldn't try to do something, should he decide that he was more like his father, than everyone hoped.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape…"

She snapped her head around at Draco's quivering voice, but what she saw was relieving to say the least. Severus didn't look grey anymore, he had more color. Though color was not something Severus sported that much. She checked the man's pulse, and it was slowly getting stronger. He would make it!

Now all that was left was Mr. Potter.


	3. Ch 3 Alive!

**Chapter 3: Alive!**

Severus slowly came back to consciousness. He was still in the darkness, but he was able to feel his body. It felt sore and heavy. He felt cold and yet, he felt a sweatdrop run down his forehead. It didn't make sense. He was dead. He was so sure he had died. But someone who was dead, couldn't sweat and should not feel sore, should he? His hand itched and he tried to move it. He felt pain. He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them again. It was pretty light in the room he was in. He was most definitely not in the Shrieking Shack. How long had he been out for? He cracked an eye open again and could now identify a room he hated; the hospital wing.

Someone had the decency to dim the lights. He slowly turned his head slightly to the left, winched as a pain shot up from his neck. Minerva McGonagall was sitting beside him, looking at him with concern. His breath caught a little. She didn't look spiteful or hateful, as she had done the entire year. And since he was in the hospital wing, did that mean they knew? And if he was kept alive and McGonagall was sitting here, then that must mean that the Dark Lord was dead… He didn't even have to call him that anymore.

But still he had done unspeakable things, he had killed Dumbledore. He had let children be tortured by the Carrows. He could mention so much more. The list was endless. But still if he was condemned either way, he would at least get some answers. He wanted to know what happened, if the Dark –Voldemort was really gone, how many did they lose? And Potter? And what about himself and his own fate?

He looked Minerva in the eyes, and as if she could sense he was about to talk, she leaned forward and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Easy Severus, you shouldn't talk just yet. Your throat and neck took a lot of damage from Nagini. And you are not to use magic for a while, so no Legilimency, thank you. I guess you want answers, but I cannot give them all to you." At Severus look of protest, she lifted a hand to stop him: "I cannot give them all to you, because I don't know them myself. None know much about what the trio have been doing this last year, or how Potter survived the trip in the Forbidden Forest. How he could kill Voldemort, though he tried to explain some of it, to the wicked man. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley do not want to tell anything without Potter."

Her eyes had dimmed, and she looked every bit the years she was. It had been a trying year for all of them. But what did she mean without Potter? Did he…? But she just said he had survived a trip to the Forbidden Forest. He didn't understand.

"I guess it would please you to know that Bellatrix Lestrange is dead" She eyed him amusedly. Snape's eyes went wide for a moment, and he was sure the questionmark was written all over his face.

"Molly Weasley is the one to take credit for that one. Let me warn you, Severus; _Never_ threaten her kids."

A parchment and a quill shows up in front om him. He felt utterly weak, but he got Minerva's incentive, and he was determined to get some answers before he went back to the land of unconsciousness. His hand was shaking, as he took the quill and he almost huffed in anger, as he hated being weak, and he hated displaying if he was. Now he couldn't control it, and Minerva was there to see it.

Well he better start with the most important and basic question that was on the forefront of his mind. Well actually it was the second one, but the first he wouldn't ask immediately. He didn't want her to think that he _cared_ about the boy.

_Voldemort_

His hand was shaking badly and it might be hard to read, but still he was proud he had managed to get it down, and somewhat amused that McGonagall shone with pride, as he had written the name and not the title.

"He is truly gone. Potter did it. With a simple expelliarmus even. I do not quite understand how it worked. Something about an elder wand, but surely that is just a myth. If you want to be sure, then you can watch my memory of it, once you are feeling better."

_Order loss_

He wasn't sure if he would be understood. It was really horrible written, but he could barely hold the quill and the words had to be short. A tired and pained expression went over Minerva's eyes.

"We lost quite a few, though not as many as the other side did. We thought we lost you, really – though at the time we thought it was the other side that had the loss. My apologies, Severus. The Weasley's lost a member." His eyes left no room to sneak around it, though he was clearly pained and nervous as to whom. "Fred Weasley, one of the twins." Merlin, out of all of them, did it have to be a twin? "Teddy Lupin is now an orphan."

His eyes snapped back to McGonagall. His eyes bore in to her soul. Lupin? Tonks?

"Yes, they both died. Andromeda Tonks is here along with Teddy, trying to help with what she can, and so Teddy can say goodbye and be with Harry, though… Well, whether or not he will be another…" She trailed off.

_What did she mean by that?_ Was Teddy ill? – No she meant Potter. Potter had made it, he had won, killed Voldemort, and she had just said it. He took the quill again, shaking uncontrollably by now. He could see Minerva wanted him to rest now, but she would not deny him the most pressing question of all. She knew what he would ask, but he could tell that she really hoped he wouldn't.

_Potter?!_

She smiled sadly at him and glanced to his left. She didn't say anything, but her gaze went to a bed next to his, he could tell. Snape slowly turned his head, sharp pain went through his neck, but he was determined to see, what Minerva saw. He feared the worst; that Potter was laying dead next to him, and the only reason he was lying there was because it was the only place, where the body could be left undisturbed. He was finally able to look, and though the pain was almost excruciating, it was forgotten at what he saw.

Potter was lying unconscious. His chest was covered in a tight bandage, and he had different stages of bruises and cuts fading away. He had an air bobble over his mouth and nose, helping him breathe and several blinking of monitoring spells on him as well. He looked pale and thin and laid uncomfortably still. He could see on the cuts and bruises that he had been laying there for some time. How long had he been unconscious for anyway? He looked back to Minerva, whom was still looking at Potter with a sorrowful expression. He wondered what memories she was stuck in at the moment. He hesitantly took the quill. He didn't want to disturb her and yet, he was so shocked and horrified at Potters state and how long it seemed to be, since the battle was won.

_How long?_

Minerva heard the scratching of the quill and turned her attention back to Severus, though she could not hide the tear stuck in the corner of her right eye. She looked at the question and patted his arm awkwardly. Then she stroked the back of his left hand, being as gentle as she could.

"You have been unconscious for almost two weeks Severus. Two weeks. If it wasn't because of your fever and your occasional thrashing and nightmares, we might have considered you as far gone, as Potter here. In all that time Mr. Potter hadn't stirred at all. Not once. He seems to be in some sort of magical coma, but the wound on his chest is slow, very slow to heal. And we cannot treat the other cuts and bruises without him ceasing and his heart stops. We have never encountered anything like this before, and we don't know what to do."

Severus looked at the boy again… the man… He had failed to protect him in the end. The short feeling of relieved he had felt, when he had learned Potter had survived, was now gone again. He was suffering and He himself had failed his promise to protect Lily's child.

He had more questions, but he couldn't keep the grip on the quill. Minerva spotted this, but made no comment on it. Instead she patted his hand and stood.

"You need rest Severus. I'm just glad we have you back in the land of the living."

As she moved towards the door, she made a short stop at Potter's bed. She gently let her hand drive his long fringes from his forehead, sighed and went out the doors.

Severus knew he had to rest, get his strength back, but every time his eyes almost went close, he snapped them back open in a mild panic. He couldn't stop watching the boy. What if something happened, while he slept? He almost snorted at his own panic. It was ridiculous and irrational. Potter had been like that for two weeks, while he had been unconscious, so he was likely to stay that way.

He studied the boy's –man's- face. He had matured a lot over the year. Though he was paler and thinner, than was healthy, he could see the potential in the high cheekbones, the smaller chin and somewhat fuller lips. Well every lip would be fuller for Severus, since his was so thin. Actually, while he studied the face, without the glasses on, he could see what people rarely said to Potter. He looked more like his mother that way, than his father. Really what mostly made him look like his father were the annoying glasses and that untamed mop of hair. Though at the moment, when the hair was longer, it looked more controllable – more like Lily's waves, than James' untamed mane.

He was getting more tired still and before he finally drifted off to sleep, stilt looking at Potter, he thought: 'You had better get better Potter, wake up and discover you are alive, that I'm alive, that we are alive!'.

Over the next week Severus slowly gained more strength and he could keep himself awake more and more. He still wasn't allowed out of bed, and he still felt pain from the snake bits, but it was at least a bit more bearable. He got a lot of visitors, which was unexpected and unnatural. Severus felt uncomfortable with all the attention. He tried to ask questions about what had happened in the final battle, but no one gave him much detail. When he tried to understand, what had been going on, they kept saying that the golden trio still haven't shared anything, and still wouldn't until Potter awoke. One or two of the golden trio regularly visited the Savior, though Severus made a habit of pretending to be asleep at said time. He hoped he would catch something, if he 'eavesdropped' at them.

So far they hadn't talked much, and what they had said had hardly much relevance to their quest, Potter and his conditions or the final battle. Mr. Weasley talked about how much he missed Fred Weasley, how the twin did not cope at all, and how his parents and siblings seemed out of sorts in a way. Then he would break down crying, and Miss. Granger was forced to try and comfort the boy.

He learned that the two remaining of the trio was a couple. How annoying they shifted between who was the crier and who was the comforter. And the way their comfort ended, was usually in some kissing or at few occasions some pretty extensive make-out sessions. He wish he could make them stop but that would give away, that he wasn't actual sleeping. He thought his ears might bleed and his brain might melt at their slopping sounds.

One day however he got more information, than he had bargained for. They had been sitting there for a while without talking, and as Severus was close to fall asleep for real, Mr. Weasley's coughed and his voice croaked.

"He should be awake, shouldn't he? I mean… he won. He shouldn't be lying here. "

Silence, though there was some shifting. Severus guessed Miss Granger had been shaking her head, but he couldn't be sure.

"After everything, are we going to lose him?" Mr. Weasley's voice sounded weakly again. A sob escaped Miss Granger.

"It won't come to this, it mustn't. We survived Malfoy Manor." Severus had heard a bit about that one, though not details, since the death eaters wouldn't admit to their failures in fear of the punishment. Mr. Weasley hummed in agreement:

"And you two survived Godric's Hollow, though that was also a close call for Harry." _What?_

Severus hadn't known about Godric's Hollow. When had that been, and what had happened. Why was they stupid enough to travel there. They should have figured that the town was monitored.

"Another thing he and professor Snape has in common, Ron. Snake bites."

Severus stiffened at that news. The boy had been bitten by Nagini? And he had survived without an antidote. How? When had Nagini even been to Godric's Hollow…?

"At least he seemed happy he went, despite it all. He got to visit his home and his parents. He told me that."

Snape opened his eyes in shock for a moment. He had seen the destruction of his home. He had visited his parent's grave; probably for the first time too.

"Yes, it was a very pretty Christmas Eve for us, though we didn't know what day it was until we passed the church. We had no gifts, no tree, no dinner and no comfort other than what we felt from each other. It was slightly snowing though, at the streets were white. That was when we ran into, what we thought was Bathilda Bagshot."

Christmas Eve. Severus remembered that night. Voldemort had been extremely angry about something, though he wasn't keen to share. However he was keen to share punishment. The comment also was somewhat of an eye opener at how much they had been through. They hadn't celebrated Christmas – didn't even know when it was. They probably didn't celebrate birthdays either. And they had had no dinner, which most likely also was involuntary and something that happened often.

"Hell mate, you even survived being a vessel for Moldyshorts soul. Wake up you git!"

Severus was somewhat startled. He had for a moment thought that Mr. Weasley had discovered his awakened state and had been talking to him. He looked at the emotional b –man _for Merlin's sake_. He was looking at Potter, of course, yet it didn't make sense. A vessel for Voldemort? But Voldemort had tried to possess Potter back in his fifth grade. Had he tried again during the last year?

"Ronald Weasley, reminding your best friend that he was a Horcrux is not helping him to wake up!" Miss Granger scolded.

Severus felt paralyzed and nauseated. He was dizzy and he couldn't help but staring at the ceiling in disbelief. _Horcrux, is that what had been going on, why Potter had to die!_ Before he could react any further, the two of them, stood up. Mr. Weasley squeezed Potter's shoulder, while Miss Granger, sniffled a little, getting Potter's bangs out of his head and leaned over, giving a soft, gently but lovable kiss on the boy's forehead. Then they both left.

_What the hell – a Horcrux. _Suddenly some things suddenly made sense. Potter had had to be destroyed, because the Horcrux had had to be removed. How many of those vile things had he created? What that what the kids had been hunting this past year. And one of those had been in Potter.

A sudden struck of panic hit Severus. But what if something had gone horrible wrong. If Potter had gone to the woods to be killed, couldn't the same thing happen, as it did when he was a toddler? Instead of killing the disgusting thing, Voldemort's soul was split again, and Harry ran along not with one of them, but was now carrying two. Voldemort could come back! His breathing escalated and he was close to have a full on panic attack. He might not be dead, he might not be gone!

Madam Pomfrey came storming in. She had probably put a monitor charm on him. She most likely thought he was dying. She bustled around and before Severus could protest and make any snide comments, she handed him a potion. In one of Severus' rare moment, he didn't question her; he whipped his head back, downing the whole thing. He faintly registered it was a calming draught. As he calmed down she handed him another one, but Severus shook his head. He didn't need another one. Besides he shouldn't take any more of those. Infernal Woman, she should know that. She huffed at him, and she looked at him, as if she knew his thoughts.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion Severus. Drink it."

He sighed but downed that too, and fairly quickly he noticed he was tired. Before he fell asleep, he took one more look at Potter. Thinking; 'I am alive, Potter. If I can make, you can make it. You are alive, still breathing, so wake up!'. Then everything became black.


End file.
